vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Niklaus Mikaelson/Appearance
Appearance Klaus is an attractive figure. His height is 5'11. Klaus possesses curled light-brown hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a vampire and a warrior (10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was once a nobleman in the 15th century. Klaus clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex.: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklace as seen in some scenes at the beginning of season 3. Clothing |-|Flashbacks= 2x19_Klaus-Klaus..jpg| TVD 2x19 "Klaus" 2x19_Klaus-Klaus.jpg|TVD 2x19 "Klaus" NKOH_(16).jpg|TVD 3x3 "The End of The Affair" 3x8_Klaus-_Ordinary_People.jpg|TVD 3x8 "Ordinary People" 4x5_Klaus-The_Five.jpg|TVD 4x4 "The Five" 1x1_Klaus_Mikaelson_Always_and_Forever.png|TO 1x1 "Always and Forever" Klauspast.jpg|TO 1x1 "Always and Forever" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son..jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son.,.,.jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son.,._..jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son...,..jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" Hosuerdigin13.jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son-.-.-.jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" |-|Season Two= 2x17_Klaus_-_Know_Thy_Enemy.jpg|2x17 "Know Thy Enemy" 2x18_Klaus_The_Last_Dance.jpg|2x18 "The Last Dance" 2x19_Klaus-Klaus_...jpg|2x19 "Klaus" Vampire_diaries_2_19_preview_klaus_tears_stefan_and_damon_apart.jpg|2x21 "The Sun Also Rises" 2x22_Klaus_-As_I_Lay_Dying....jpg|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" |-|Season Three= 3.01-6.jpg|3x1 "The Birthday" 3x2_Klaus_-_The_hybrih.gif|3x2 "The Hybrid" Klausandgloria.jpg|3x3 "The End of The Affair" 3x4_Klaus-_Disturbing_Behavior.jpg|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" 3x5Klaus-_The_Reckoning.jpg|3x5 "The Reckoning" 3x09-10.jpg|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x10_klaus_-The_New_Deal.jpg|3x10 "The New Deal" 3x11_07.jpg|3x11 "Our Town" Tumblr_lxezq0kh3W1qjwfzio1_500.jpg|3x12 "The Ties That Bind" 3x13_klaus-_Bringing_Out_The_Dead.jpg|3x13 "Bringing Out The Dead" DL_(5).jpg|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 4x15_Klaus-_All_My_Children.jpg|3X15 "All My Children" 3x18_Klaus_-_The_Murder_of_One.jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" TVD683.jpg|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" Klaus_321.jpg|3X21 "Before Sunset" |-|Season Four= 4x3_Klaus_-The_Rager.jpg||4x3 "The Rager" 4x5_Klaus_-The_Five.jpg|4x4 "The Five" H103a-n15-vam1-10-21.jpg|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" Tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o4_1280.png|4x7 My Brother’s Keeper" 409_-_152.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" VD410HD_0814.jpg|4x10 "After School Special" 4x11_Klaus_-Catch_Me_If_You_Can.jpg|4x11 "Catch Me If You Can" 4x12_Klaus_-A_View_To_A_Kill.jpg|4x12 "A View To A Kill" Tumblr_mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo3_1280.jpg|4x14 "Down the Rabbit Hole" 747904033.jpg|4x18 "American Gothic" 4x19_Klaus-Pictures_of_You..png|4x19 "Pictures of You" Klaus_(19).png|4x19 "Pictures of You" Nik.png|4x23 "Graduation" |-|The Originals Season One= Klauss1.png|1x1 "Always and Forever" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son.png|1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son,.,.jpg|1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son,_,.jpg|1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son.,.,..jpg|1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x3_Klaus_Mikaelson_Tangled_Up_In_Blue...png.png|1x3 "Tangled Up In Blue" 1x3_Klaus_Mikaelson_Tangled_Up_In_Blue..png|1x3 "Tangled Up In Blue" 1x4_Klaus_Mikaelson_Girl_in_New_Orleans_.png.png|1x4 "Girl in New Orleans" Klaus_4_TO_1x05.jpg|1x5 "Sinners and Saints" 1x5_Klaus_Mikaelson_Sinners_and_Saints.png|1x5 "Sinners and Saints" 5x6_Klaus_Mikaelson_Fruit_of_the_Poisoned_Tree.png|1x6"Fruit of the Poisoned Tree" Hairstyle |-|Flashbacks= 219klaus7.jpg|TVD 2x19 "Klaus" NKOH_(14).jpg|TVD 3x3 "The End of The Affair" Young_Klaus.png|TVD 3x8 "Ordinary People" Tumblr_md3hrdK6Wv1r5dklro1_500.jpg|TVD 4x4 "The Five" Klaus_1700.jpg|TO 1x1 "Always and Forever" Klaus_4_TO_1x01.jpg|TO 1x1 "Always and Forever" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son..,..jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son_..jpg||TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" Hosuerdigin15.jpg|TO 1x2 "House of the Rising Son" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son.,..jpg| |-|Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series= Vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m32s235.png|2x19 "Klaus" Tumblr_m4ac0w3uey1rveavio1 500.gif|2x21 "The Sun Also Rises" Eota8.jpg|3x3 "The End of The Affair" The.vampire.diaries.314_(6).jpg|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" Tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o1_1280.png|4x7 My Brother’s Keeper" Tumblr_mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o3 1280.png|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" Tumblr_mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o5 1280.png|4x10 "After School Special" Klaususu.png|4x14 "Down the Rabbit Hole" Klausgraduation4x3223.jpg|4x23 "Graduation" |-|Throughout The Originals= Klaus_2_TO_1x01.jpg|1x1 "Always and Forever" 1x2_Klaus_Mikaelson_House_of_the_Rising_Son,.,_,..jpg|1x2 "House of the Rising Son" Niklausm1x03.jpg|1x3 "Tangled Up In Blue" Sinners07.jpg|1x5 "Sinners and Saints" Category:Appearance